


blow ya mind

by theglitterati



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (for all your sexually confident bokuto needs), (just bokuto casually rockin' akaashi's world), Anal Sex, Confident Bokuto Koutarou, First Time, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglitterati/pseuds/theglitterati
Summary: Bokuto-sanWeaknessStrength #45: he isshockinglygood in bed.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 627





	blow ya mind

It begins the moment they step inside, Akaashi mentally chiding himself for underestimating Bokuto. He should have known Bokuto would be good at this. He’s good at most things, especially physical. Why would sex be any different?

They’re not actually having sex yet, but Akaashi knows it’s coming from the way Bokuto presses him up against the wall in the genkan, one hand on his hip and the other in his hair. The way Bokuto whispered _your parents are out of town, right?_ after their dinner date. Akaashi hears his own heartbeat like a drum. Tonight’s the night, and Akaashi is excited.

He’s also nervous. It’s his first time, though probably not Bokuto’s. If he’s being honest, he expected Bokuto to be less chill about this, but he’s weirdly calm. He kisses Akaashi hard, tongue slipping in and out of Akaashi’s mouth until he pulls back to whisper in his ear. _“You taste so good.”_

Akaashi shivers. He’s not used to it, this confident version of Bokuto; normally he’s the one bossing Bokuto around, keeping him in line at practice. Here, Bokuto is in charge, and there’s nothing Akaashi can do about it, even if he wanted to.

“Let’s—” he stammers, because Bokuto is now trailing a line of kisses down his neck. “Let’s go to my room.”

Bokuto halts and looks up at him, his golden eyes dancing. He smirks, grabs Akaashi’s wrist, and pulls him upstairs.

They leave the lights off and fall onto the bed, the only light in the room filtering through the window. Bokuto straddles Akaashi’s hips and pulls his tshirt off one-handed. Akaashi’s seen him naked before, but not in a few months, not since Bokuto graduated in the spring and joined the V.League. The pro-athlete regimen has been good to him; his shoulders are broader than ever, tapering down to a slim waist. Akaashi wants to touch, but before he can, Bokuto’s tugging at the hem of his shirt. Akaashi leans up and lets him take it off.

Bokuto’s hands slide down Akaashi’s torso, his fingers flicking over a nipple and making Akaashi hiss. While Akaashi’s in good shape — he _is_ the captain of his team, now — he’s still skinnier than Bokuto, not as toned. But Bokuto looks at him like he’s something he wants to eat.

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Bokuto says.

Akaashi tries to think of an appropriate response; he’s caught between _you look like a god_ and _I want you to rail me_. “You are too,” he chokes out.

Bokuto’s grin lights up the room. He kisses Akaashi, wet and biting, continuing down Akaashi’s chest. He pauses below Akaashi’s belly button, fingers on the button on his jeans. There’s a glimpse of uncertainty on his face for the first time. “Do you wanna have sex?” he asks quietly.

“Yes.” Akaashi holds back the _please._

“Have you done it before?”

“No. But I, um, I’ve used… toys.” Akaashi’s thankful it’s dark, because his face is on fire.

Bokuto groans. “God, that’s so sexy.” He kisses Akaashi’s stomach.

“Have you done it?”

“Only with girls. But I already like this better.” He digs his thumbs into the divots above Akaashi’s hip bones, and Akaashi’s mind goes blank. It takes him a minute to realize Bokuto is still talking.

“...okay if I’m on top tonight? We can try it both ways! But normally I think about fucking you when I—”

Akaashi’s wits return. “You think about me when you touch yourself?” he teases, as though he doesn’t do the same, hasn’t been doing it for years.

Bokuto’s eyes rake up and down his body. “You’re all I think about, Akaashi.”

Well, that’s just— “Hnnnng,” Akaashi says intelligently. Bokuto winks at him and flicks open the button on his jeans.

Bokuto divests them both of their pants and climbs back on top of Akaashi. They kiss deeply, the rhythm of it pressing them together, enough for Akaashi to feel Bokuto’s arousal through his underwear. He’s touched Bokuto’s dick before, even put it in his mouth, but it’s different now he knows it’s going to be _inside_ him soon. He rolls his hips up, their cocks aligning through the thin fabric.

Bokuto shudders above him. “Fuck, I want you so bad.” He rips off Akaashi’s underwear and his own, the hungry look back in his eyes.

“I have— ah!” Akaashi’s breath hitches as Bokuto wraps a hand around each of them, stroking slowly. “I have lube and condoms in the drawer.”

“Will you open yourself up for me?” Bokuto asks. “I wanna watch you.”

Akaashi can’t believe this is the same person who asked him yesterday how long was too long for a popsicle to be on the ground before he ate it. “Okay,” Akaashi says weakly.

He rolls onto his stomach as Bokuto retrieves the supplies, tucking his knees up under him. “Is this okay?”

“Hell yeah.” Bokuto leans back, helping himself to some lube. He strokes himself as he watches. It’s difficult to relax with an audience, but Akaashi manages, pushing a finger inside.

He’s two fingers deep when Bokuto asks, “Can I try?” 

Akaashi nods. He removes his hand and Bokuto replaces it with his own. He lubes up one finger and presses it in. Akaashi moans, fucking back onto it. Bokuto gasps. “Holy shit, that’s— you’re so warm!”

“More,” Akaashi demands.

He pushes in a second finger with the first. Akaashi’s fingers are longer, but Bokuto’s are thicker, and the difference in stretch is immediate and overwhelming. Akaashi lets Bokuto work him open until he’s begging for more. “I’m ready,” he pants, after Bokuto adds a third.

“Okay, okay.” Akaashi hears the crinkle of a condom packet being opened. “Do you wanna stay like this?”

“Yes.” It would be nicer to see Bokuto’s face, but Akaashi knows this is the easiest way to take him. 

“Tell me if it hurts, and I’ll stop,” Bokuto says. He pauses, and adds, “I love you, Akaashi.” Then he lines himself up and pushes in.

Oh, _fuck._ Bokuto’s big, bigger than any of Akaashi’s toys. There’s a sharpness to the stretch as he goes deeper, but mostly it just feels _good._

“Oh my god.” Bokuto’s head falls on Akaashi’s back. “Oh my god, that’s good. You’re so tight.”

“Uhhh,” Akaashi agrees.

“Is it too much?”

“No, no, it’s amazing. Just give me a second.” Akaashi plants his hands on the mattress and breathes deeply, relaxing into the feeling. “Okay, you can move.”

Bokuto straightens up, his hands coming to rest on Akaashi’s hips. He pulls out and pushes back in, slowly, then faster when Akaashi moans. It’s incredible, Akaashi thinks, the feeling of Bokuto’s hands pulling him back onto his cock, the press of his strong thighs against Akaashi’s own. Better than he imagined, and his expectations were high.

Bokuto speeds up, the snap of his hips coming faster as he thrusts deeper into Akaashi. When he hits his prostate, Akaashi yelps, and Bokuto grunts a laugh, satisfied, and does it again and again.

He slips an arm around Akaashi and pulls him up on his knees, his back pressed against Bokuto’s chest. He reaches down between them for lube and takes Akaashi’s cock in his hand, pumping him fast. Akaashi almost falls forward, but Bokuto’s arm keeps him steady. He lets his head fall back on Bokuto’s shoulder.

“You look so good like this, Keiji.” Akaashi’s cock jolts at the way Bokuto says his given name, low and rough. “You’re so sexy. I’ve wanted you for so long.”

It’s too much, the sound of his voice, the speed of his hand, the praise. “Bokuto-san, I’m close—”

“Me too. Wanna make you feel good first, though.”

It doesn’t take much, a few more strokes, and Akaashi’s coming in long streaks across the bed. “Bokuto-san, Bokuto-san— Koutarou—”

Bokuto cries out, trapping Akaashi’s body against his as he pushes in deep and comes, leaving Akaashi oversensitive and shaking.

It takes everything in Akaashi not to collapse right into the mess he just made. Bokuto’s leaning on him more now than holding him up, forehead resting on Akaashi’s shoulder as he recovers.

When he does, Bokuto pulls out and removes the condom while Akaashi strips the bed. They flop back on the mattress, chests heaving.

Bokuto slips an arm around Akaashi’s shoulders, pulling him close. “That was amazing!” 

“It was,” Akaashi agrees. “You are, like, really good at that.”

Bokuto blinks. “You mean at sex?”

“Yes, Bokuto-san, I mean at sex.”

Bokuto grins. “Thanks, Akaashi! You were really good, too, you know!”

“Really?”

“Of course! I was kind of nervous, because you’re so awesome at everything, so I knew you’d be good at this, too. And you were!”

Akaashi presses his face to Bokuto’s chest, shaking with silent laughter. 

Something else Bokuto is good at: making him feel invincible.

“What? Did I say something funny?”

“No,” Akaashi says. “I just love you, that’s all.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at kyrstin.tumblr.com.


End file.
